A little bit of 'Something'
by Erisol-all-the-way-yo
Summary: Dirk decides he is fed up of Jake not picking who he wants to be with and slips him a little something. The raven becomes tipsy and doesn't remember what happened afterwards. Rated M for use of drugs.


I in NO way support the use of drugs in this way nor do I own these wonderful characters! They belong completely to Hussie. Them along with my soul haha

This is an AU where they do live closer together, otherwise it would sound kind of stupid if Jake just ran across water! I hope you guys like it!

* * *

TT: Hey bro, I want you to come over.

GT: How do I know this isn't just your AI trying to mess me up?

TT: Jake for fuck's sakes; get your wimpy ass over here, before I come and get you.

GT: *gets up quickly*

GT: Fine i'll be over in a bit! It always takes me a while to get over there you know that!

TT: Then I'll be waiting here for you.

Shutting down his laptop Dirk grinned mischievously, he was going to have fun with his Jake once he got here. He had been denied multiple times by English because he didn't want to 'ruin his relationship with Jane and him.' Dirk understood that he loved the both of his friends but he had had enough. Even Roxy was trying to get Jake to decide, that way she had a shot at the leftovers. He scoffed, even if Jake chose Jane he wouldn't hook up with Roxy… That would just be weird seeing as they were like related in some weird way. For now he was just aiming to relief some pent up sexual frustration. Jacking himself off just wasn't working for him so much anymore. And he didn't want to be tied down to one of the girls who were interested in him. So instead he waited and planned his ambush for his friend.

Jake grumbled, usually Strider wasn't so damned needy. 'He had better have something important to say once I get there.' Jake thought to himself. He scrambled around to get some computers and guns before he left his apartment. The raven ran down the stairs and out the door before turning to his left and walking quickly down the street towards his best bro's house. He could hear his computers going off in one of his captchalogues and groaned, he would answer them once he got to Strider's house. That way the blond wouldn't kill him for being slow. He saw the tall building and walked faster, almost running but not quite. Once he reached the apartment door he was panting; he knocked on the door softly and then waited. When he got no response he groaned again and knocked bit louder then leaned up against the door. Jake was thinking about why he had been called over here when the door opened and he fell, face first into Dirk's bare chest. His face, which was already tinted pink from running, turned a deeper shade of red. He stood there for a moment with Dirk holding him up before looked up at Dirk, "S-sorry Strider…" He said trying to pull back, 'Damn this is awkward…' he thought to himself as Dirk continued to hold onto him.

Dirk had heard the first knock but figured Jake could wait while he at least got on some pants. The blond had had to take a cold shower after his erotic thoughts of Jake had _almost_ been too much. But he hadn't wanted to start on his own, so a shower it was. When the second knock rang out he grinned and opened the door quickly. Not having realised his guest was leaning against the door he was slightly surprised when the raven fell against his chest. Dirk noted the blush on his cheeks and thought of how cute he looked like that.

"Don't be sorry Jake. Wasn't your fault." He said.

Jake looked up and saw he wasn't wearing his shades which made the other smile. Dirk knew that Jake liked it when he didn't wear his shades so whenever they were alone he left them off.

"You took your shades off, thanks Strider. I much rather, being able to see your eyes. The colour is so cool!" Jake said still blushing.

"Well you're the only one who's allowed to see them."

That made the boy blush more, "Whatever Strider… Why did you want me to come here? You better not have just called me over for some stupid reason like showing me one of your puppets!"

"Don't worry, but first seems you ran over here so how about I get you something to drink?" He asked wrapping his arm around Jake's waist and walking over to the couch.

Jake nodded, "That would be nice Strider… Then you better tell me why I'm here!"

"Uhuh, I will don't worry." Dirk said walking into the kitchen.

Jake sat on the couch to wait for his friend… While Dirk was getting Jake a drink he slipped a little something into it to make him a bit more… Open to the ideas he had. He stirred it in then went back into the room and set it before lying down on the couch. His legs were over the end while he set his head on Jake's lap.

Jake was curious as to why he had been called over here in a rush, it didn't seem to him like Dirk was in a hurry to say anything. Plus the blond seemed very quiet… Well quieter than he usually was, and that was saying something… Er not saying anything. Oh well, he waited for Dirk to come back as he tried to steady his breathing. It wasn't abnormal for Dirk not to be wearing a shirt yet for some reason this time when he had actually been against him it made his heart pound. Once Dirk came back with the water he took it and quickly started to take sips from it.

When Dirk laid his head on his lap, he smiled and started to run his fingers through the younger's hair. Well Dirk wasn't much younger than him… Only by a few days yet Jake took pleasure in knowing that he was older even if by only a little.

"So um… Why did you want me…? Uh, here again…?" He asked after a while.

Jake's head was spinning so he placed the almost empty glass on the table.

"I just wanted to talk to you about some things."

Jake grabbed his head to stop it from spinning, "Then I should go back… Back home Strider… I feel sick Dirk." He ended in a whine.

Dirk sat up, causing Jake to fall against him, "Dirk… Make it stop." He whined holding onto Dirk tightly.

Dirk saw that Jake had started to feel the effects of the light drug he had used and sighed. He felt bad for doing this he really did; up until he had Jake leaning really close to his body.

"Don't worry Jake I'll make it better." He grinned and held Jake close against his chest.

Soon Jake was complaining he was 'boiling' and told Dirk to help him take off his clothes. The blond was only too happy to oblige in helping him with that. Once his shirt was off he leaned back against Dirk's chest and smiled softly.

Jake's whole vision on what was going on was extremely blurred. His body felt like it was on fire especially the spots where Dirk was touching. And yet even though it burned his body he still wanted more of the warmth the other was giving him. More than he had before… He slightly wondered what was going on in the back on his mind, but those thoughts where pushed away by the need he felt.

"Thanks Dirk, you take good care of me." He said stretching up and kissing him softly, "I don't know what I would do without you."

He could feel Dirk kiss him back and crawled onto his lap so he was closer still to his friend. Jake raised one hand to Dirks head and placed it in his hair. The raven rocked his hips and moaned; still kissing Dirk though, it wasn't loud. His body still felt too hot and he pulled back panting and rubbing his face into Dirk's neck.

"Dirk; I still feel hot! I want to cool down and everywhere you touch just makes me hotter!" He complained into his neck.

He heard Dirk laugh and moaned softly as he felt Dirk's hand on his crotch.

Dirk liked kissing Jake a lot, and even more when Jake crawled onto his lap. He didn't mind having Jake's hand in his hair although if it had been someone else… They would be across the room. When he heard his friend's declaration of how 'hot' he was it made Dirk laugh. He rubbed his hand against Jake's crotch and grinned as he earned a moan.

"How about a cold shower, to cool you down, Hun?" He asked kissing him softly.

Jake's head nodded against his neck and Dirk held him in his arms as he stood. Walking towards the bathroom he set his tipsy friend on the counter and turned on the water making it as cold as he could stand it. When he turned back Jake was smiling like an idiot.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked pulling him off the counter to finish getting him undressed. (In the state Dirk had put him in, he wouldn't be able to handle taking off pants.)

"Nothinggg! Just thinking about you is all!" He giggled, "Once I'm cool like you, I want you to be allll mine mr Strider!"

Dirk liked the sound of that but he had no clue if it was the drugs speaking or if Jake was thinking clearly. Probably the first but he liked to think it was the latter. He pulled Jake's socks off and then started on his shorts. The raven just stood there playing with Dirk's hair and making it stand in all different directions before smoothing it over. The blond rolled his eyes and tugged his shorts down, causing Jake to giggle and slip his feet from them. Now standing in only his boxers Dirk felt some blood rise to his cheeks as well as his lower regions. Jake must have noticed because he fell on top of Dirk and started babbling about how 'he had to take of his clothes as well and they would shower and have fun.' The blond sighed and slid Jake off of his belly so as to pull his pants off. Jake giggled and clapped his hands together like a child.

"Come on Dirk get over here! My body feels like its flaming and I want you to help me get in the shower! Everything is spinning… I would fall otherwise!" He giggled crawling onto Dirk again before kissing him softly.

He heard Dirk chuckle and then felt himself being hoisted into the air. He was set on the ground for a moment as Dirk slipped from his boxers, and even in the state Jake was in… He could tell Dirk was big; the raven felt his own boxers slide down his legs and grabbed onto Dirk. Not thinking of inappropriate things; that wasn't where his mind was at the moment. He was concentrating more on not falling then anything.

"Dirk is it time to take a shower?" He asked looking up into his orange coloured eyes.

Dirk nodded and opened the door to the shower, Jake held onto Dirk tightly as he stepped in and waited for his blond to come as well.

* * *

**That's all I got so far but I'm working on this along with some other stories so do expect more of this one .**


End file.
